Afrodita: El nacimiento de una Rosa Sangrienta
by Alhaja
Summary: Tal y como decían las antiguas escrituras; cada que la sagrada constelación piscis resplandeciera en el cielo de mayo, reencarnaría en un humano la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra. Maldita o bendecida, el precio de su belleza debía ser pagado con sangre.
1. LA LLEGADA

_**Afrodita: El nacimiento de una Rosa Sangrienta.**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 29 de diciembre del 2017**_

 **LA LLEGADA**

El cielo de marzo brillaba armoniosamente velado por una fina capa de nubes pasajeras. Esa noche de titilantes luceros, se cumplía el quinto año desde que se anunció la llegada a la tierra del nuevo portador para la armadura dorada de la doceava constelación zodiacal. El caballero que, como cada generación, destacaba siendo el de inalcanzable belleza e incomparable letalidad entre los guerreros atenienses.

La búsqueda no había sido fácil, la constelación de piscis brilló con toda su intensidad el día que, imponente, anunciara su despertar, pero desde entonces se había mantenido mortalmente silenciosa, tanto como el jardín de la doceava casa.

El despertar de cada constelación guardiana de las almas de guerreros de la sagrada orden de Athena era un hecho casi impredecible, solo las estrellas, distantes y majestuosas desde la inmensidad del universo, brillaban a través del espacio y dictaminaban sus órdenes mediante su milenario lenguaje cósmico.

La responsabilidad de interpretar dicho dictamen recaía en el Patriarca, regente del Santuario y cabeza de las 88 constelaciones encarnizadas. Elegido por la mismísima Athena cada generación, reconocido por su don de guerra y sabiduría. Esta vez le tocaba a Shion de Aries ser quien, una vez más, guiaría al Santuario hacia la dirección que le encomendó su Diosa… hacía el futuro.

Habían trascurrido ya más de doscientos años desde que leyera en el firmamento la anunciación de la primera constelación que brilló para él, cual brote en tierra árida, y aun hoy, seguía siendo de las tareas más difíciles que le tocaba enfrentar.

Adentrarse en la labor hallar a cada estrella que despertarse era una tarea compleja y de crucial importancia. Paciencia y minuciosidad eran de las principales cualidades de las que requería armarse antes de embarcarse en su búsqueda.

Los niños elegidos a reencarnar las almas de los guerreros sagrados se dispersaban en todo el mundo. A lo largo de la historia registrada en el Santuario, en los profundos archivos secretos del Star Hill, directamente documentado de la palma de la mano de antiquísimos patriarcas, se pueden obtener datos que juntos proporcionan pistas en cuanto a comportamientos similares o más o menos constantes en el actuar de las estrellas.

Por ejemplo, se sabe que, en numerosas ocasiones estos mismos guerreros rencarnan en el mismo país que dio origen a su vida pasada, si bien no es un patrón constante, es de los más comunes y una de las principales características que toma como guía a la hora de armarse a la tarea de la búsqueda. Aun así, si efectivamente se logra identificar que la rencarnación de un guerrero sagrado se originó en una región concreta, no siempre se tiene la suerte de dar con el objetivo en el mismo sitio que se espera.

Este fue el caso del escurridizo pececillo destinado a la doceava armadura… como le había costado dar con él.

Encontrar al que las estrellas de piscis clamaban como su protegido, había sido una tarea especialmente afanosa. El silencio constante de Alrisha* no era de ayuda, y el cosmos del pequeño no daba aun señal alguna de despertar, por más que se concentrara en detectarlo.

Cada que una constelación se anunciaba en la bóveda celeste, era un reto que se imponía a sí mismo, como guía y como regente. Era consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado y sabía que esta era la generación que se encargaría de enfrentar una vez más a Hades. La victoria no se alcanzaba únicamente gracias al favor divino de su Diosa, la ganaban quienes creían en su causa y luchaban con su vida por ello, y era su responsabilidad cuidar con su mano a cada nueva semilla que germinase en su jardín.

Para estos tiempos las constelaciones doradas estaban en su apogeo, despertando una tras otra, sin darle descanso a sus miedos de si sería capaz de hacer un buen trabajo o no.

Pero esa noche del 10 de marzo, el cielo se despejó junto con sus dudas. Los luceros pretenciosos, brillaron tal y como gustaban, engalanándose de la compañía de piscis quien se dejaba ver rebosante de luminosidad, vibrante en consonancia con la armadura dorada que la representaba, enfundada en su caja de pandora, clamando por su futuro dueño.

Esa noche las estrellas apuntaban a una sola dirección y Shion supo que ya estaban listas para dejarse seguir. Dejando de lado sus utensilios de análisis y observación astronómica en la gran mesa de su cámara privada, en lo alto del Star Hill, sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de recoger los importantes papiros que rellenaba de anotaciones astrales, se acomodó su yelmo dorado, se aseguró de que su collar estuviese correctamente colocado y alisó su impoluta túnica, como única preparación para la travesía que se proponía seguir.

Fue así como convertido en un haz dorado, viajó a la velocidad de la luz guiado por los luceros que a gritos le indicaban su destino. En cuestión de segundo, cayó como un rayo en un campo abierto, se encontró en un desolado paraje… nevaba, se descubrió rodeado de la blancura pura de la nieve, contrastante con la penumbra de la noche y que a lo lejos ensombrecía la silueta de lo que parecía ser una inmensa mansión. Una briza congelada le dio la bienvenida, pero aquel aire helado no solo acaricio su cuerpo, sino que atravesó su corazón.

Cerrando sus orbes rosáceas y vaciando su mente, un brillo dorado, únicamente comparable al milenario resplandor del sol, emanó de su cuerpo para posteriormente desplegarse en diversidad de tenues ondas doradas que barrieron todo lo que tocara el suelo en kilómetros a la redonda, analizaba el área con su cosmos.

Se descubrió al norte de Suecia, en Laponia. Shion sabía lo que buscaba, pero no lo que se iba a encontrar, y era la primera vez que pisaba tierra sueca en décadas.

La silueta a lo lejos de aquella imponente mansión lo invitaba a seguir, todo parecía indicar que su objetivo se encontraba resguardado en el interior de su arquitectura, no había nada más que nieve en kilómetros a la redonda, pero antes de dar un paso, concentró sus sentidos en detectar el cosmos de un niño pequeño, estimaba de cinco años de edad, exactos, se atrevía a decir.

Pero el barrido no le aportó ninguna información optimista, no percibía ninguna señal de vida.

Sin dejar que ninguna emoción acudiera a su cabeza, decidió emprender el paso de una vez por todas, caminando en línea recta hacia aquella imponente edificación. La noche lo rodeaba todo con su negra mano y en el andar del desolado canino que recorría, una poderosa energía oscura se abría paso entre sus sentidos, lenta y progresivamente. La conocía… era una vieja amiga. La muerte caminaba a su lado y le tomaba de la mano para que conociera su más reciente obra, dispuesta perfectamente para él.

 _Tú, que buscas a los hijos de Athena, yo siempre los visito y los preparo para ti._

Casi la podía oír murmurando a su oído, esa perra rastrera… una vez más había llegado antes que él.

Atravesando la nevada que arremetía contra su paso, emprendió camino sobre la gruesa nieve en dirección a la edificación. Desde la entrada, frente a una inmensa verga negra, se podía observar una imponente mansión clásica de exquisita arquitectura. El aura de aquel lugar distaba lejanamente de hacérsele agradable. Estaba acostumbrado a la arquitectura monumental, pero aquí, la composición más que imponente, se le hacía fría. El exceso y las pretensiones se sentían nada más al mirar la inmensa estructura y un pesado hueco se formó en su estómago al detallar la decoración que revestía el frio edificio.

Desde los cimientos, la estructura se encontraba cubierta por inmensas enredaderas rebosantes en hermosas rosas tan rojas como la sangre. Las reconoció de inmediato, aquellas no eran las flores del jardín, estas rosas nadie las había plantado, germinaron por la fuerza de un cosmos muy poderoso. Estas eras las rosas que aun habitaban silenciosamente en el venenoso jardín de piscis y solo un ser en la tierra poseía la capacidad de hacerlas florecer fuera del Santuario.

Se acercaba a su objetivo…

Era pleno invierno, la nieve caía sin recato, y aquellas rosas, descaradas, resplandecían con burla en la belleza de su vida, la vida que le habían robado a otro.

Revistieron con su letal belleza cada rincón que tocasen proclamándolo como suyo, desde la verja negra de la entrada, atravesando el camino hasta la mansión, superando a la nieve, deslizándose en curiosas enredaderas que se apoderaron de toda la estancia, cubrían fuentes, columnas, esculturas, caminos… Las veía salir desde dentro de las ventanas y caer por los balcones, cubrían las escaleras e incluso el techo. El lugar estaba atestado de aquellos brotes mortales, su sutil fragancia se lo confirmaba. En el aire se respiraba el profundo aroma de la muerte, claro que, disfrazado por el engañoso perfume de las rosas.

A los ojos de cualquier humano común, aquella marea escarlata soportada en tallos de verdes brillantes, podría ser un espectáculo a la vista digno de admiración y asombro ante la inverosimilitud de que su vida germinase en medio de la fría nieve, pero a manos de la misma ignorancia, también podía ser el último. Ese era el poder de las incomparables Rosas Demoniacas. La belleza de su jardín se adueñaba de todo con su hipnótico poder, atrayendo a sus presas con su belleza y luego devorándolas, pero otorgando en sus benevolentes pétalos, una de las muertes más dulces.

El temor que infundían era legendario, conocidas como la última línea de defensa en el Santuario y la más poderosa, se les confiaba el resguardo de la mismísima Athena en su forma humana y el de su Patriarca. Por ello era que Shion estaba acostumbrado a tratar y convivir con ellas. Tanto como con la muerte.

Sin dejarse inmutar por sus pensamientos, se teletransportó para superar la verga y se encaminó dispuesto a atravesar los rosales. Ellas, aunque no humildes, pero si respetuosas, se abrieron paso con delicadeza para dejarle pasar, él no es que fuera especialmente resistente al veneno, obviamente lo era infinitamente más que cualquier humano promedio, pero dentro de sus capacidades como caballero de Athena, era tan vulnerable como cualquier otro. Eran las rosas que lo reconocieron como su superior, aquí o donde fuera y por voluntad propia lo protegían de su letal contacto, abriéndole paso con respeto.

Llegó hasta la entrada principal de aquella edificación, dos inmensas puertas de madera negra rodeadas por enredaderas que comenzaron a removerse como víboras, se abrieron lenta y pesadamente de par en par para él.

La helada brisa congelada entró a la estancia junto con su paso, y con sus agudos ojos pudo ver como la fragancia mortal de las rosas que lo dominaban todo, convertida en una nube densa de color rosáceo, se esparcía por el aire rodeándolo, sin llegar a acercársele. Aquí adentro su concentración era más potente y las rosas se preocupaban en resguardarlo de su letalidad.

El lugar estaba en completa penumbra, solo desde los inmensos ventanales entraba algo de la luz del brillante cielo atestado de luceros, mientras que la nieve chocaba estruendosamente contra el cristal. Para él no representaba mayor inconveniente, sus ojos lemurianos y sus agudísimos sentidos le facilitarían desenvolverse por la estancia.

La que le inquietaba era la pesada carga que transportaba el aire que respiraba.

 _Lujuria_

 _Ira_

 _Muerte_

 _Venganza_

Todo el sitio apestaba a energías negativas…

Incluso se atrevería a asegurar que esa aura de vicio podía ser más letal que el veneno de las rosas, ellas que siempre graciosas, sonreían con petulancia invitando a su víctima a que se le acercase.

El lugar era un completo caos, la sangre fresca aún se escuchaba gotear a la distancia, mientras que charcos del espeso líquido se empozaban a sus pies, y no solo en el suelo, las paredes, los cristales de las ventanas… la sangre lo salpicaba todo, incluso chorreaba de los pétalos de las rosas, como si las acabaran de pintar.

A medida que se adentraba en el sitio, más clara era la visión de la desolación que lo abatía todo; la quietud era mortal, representada por los cuerpos desparramados por doquier en la completa inmovilidad de la muerte. Todos allí habían sido masacrados.

Desde lo alto de las columnas los bellos rosales observaban con pasividad el paisaje, ajenas a toda culpa.

 _Fueron ustedes las responsables_ –acusó el ariano a las rosas con un deje de amargura en su bellísimo rostro.

Pero ellas, entre tenues murmullos y risitas mal disimuladas, alegaron en su defensa haber purificados sus almas.

Las flores era criaturas vivientes con las que solo se podía llegar a entablar contacto mediante un nivel muy desarrollado de conciencia, más allá del cosmos, más allá del octavo sentido, no cualquiera podía desarrollar tal habilidad, él aun no era capaz de dominarla al completo, ni siquiera en virtud a sus dotes naturales como lemuriano.

Pero estas rosas eran diferentes, habían nacido del cosmos, y de ello estaban conformadas, tenían alma, el alma del polvo de estrella que se le concedió al dueño de aquel poder, y entre sus dones, poseían la habilidad de reconocer al verdadero enemigo cuando lo tenían al frente. Las Rosas Demoniacas no eran precisamente piadosas, pero si lo habían reconocido a él, entonces ¿Quiénes habían sido todos los cadáveres que ahora decoraban los suelos de aquella mansión?

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse ¿Dónde estaba el niño que había ido a buscar? En la mente de Shion martillaba la incertidumbre por el paradero del niño dentro de aquella tragedia.

El tiempo se desligo de su conciencia mientras atravesaba amplios salones, largos pasillos, algunas que otras escaletas y misteriosas habitaciones que compartían como similitud la decoración de cuerpos regados por doquier, un espectáculo lamentable. El lugar se había convertido en un laberinto, cada camino que encogiese andar lo llevaba a ningún lado que a más muerte. Las rosas, silenciosas, se negaban a ayudarlo en su búsqueda del niño, su elegido, ellas no lo decían, pero él lo sabía ya… Lo protegían.

¿De qué? Se preguntaba, y mientras intentaba hallar la respuesta decidió en concentrarse más que nunca. Su mente no captaba ninguna señal de vida, eso ya estaba asegurado, y el cosmos que emitían las rosas le dificultaba encontrar la fuente que las creo. La única pista, cual migas de pan, era el camino de cuerpos y sangre que aumentaba progresivamente en cantidad, a medida que avanzaba en aquella caminata sin aparente rumbo.

Esa noche se celebraba una fiesta, lo había notado desde que llego, desde la decoración ostentosa hasta las mesas rebosantes de comida y bebida, las elegantes prendas que vestían los occisos lo confirmaban, además de aportar un toque teatral a la escena, acorde con las rosas.

Fue el camino de cadáveres lo que siguió con sus sentidos en máxima alerta hasta al fin captar algo, una emoción, casi tan tangible como un muro y tan fría como el hielo, pero no tenía nada que ver con el frio de la eterna nevada que bañaba con su blancura la mansión y sus alrededores, no. Era la desolación de un alma, tan respirable como la niebla venenosa de las rosas, y casi igual de dañina, solo que esta en lugar de matarlo le aprensaba el corazón.

El espectáculo de sangre y muerte condecorado por las rosas se había vuelto más grotesco al alcanzar la entrada a una habitación en las profundidades ocultas que lo habían conducido aquellos interminables pasillos. Tan alejado de la entrada que, de no contar con la teletransportación a su favor, no habría estado seguro de salir por sí mismo de allí.

Hasta que vio la luz, o mejor dicho, las luces flotantes, esparcidas en el aire como polvo de estrellas, ondeantes como el movimiento del agua y titilantes como el resplandor de las luciérnagas. Las siguió con la certeza de al fin encontrar lo que buscaba en su inconfundible resplandor, era las ondas de un cosmos en emisión, tenues, muy tenues, pero insistentes por mantenerse con vida como una braza entre las cenizas de lo que fue una intensa llamarada.

Siguiéndolas se topó una inmensa puerta de cedro negro con ostentosas incrustaciones en oro bruñido, su picaporte estaba cerrado y parecían resguardar tras de sí algo muy valioso. Al abrir las hojas con ayuda de su cosmos, descubrió que la oscuridad había dicho adiós aquí, las ondas de aquel cosmos inundaban el lugar en un resplandeciente vórtice de energía fluctuante en resonancia con las rosas que, desde sus enredaderas, envolviéndolo todo en una inmensa red, brillaban como faroles.

En el centro de la resplandeciente sala, al bajar de las escaleras, un capullo de hojas de brillantes verdes y rosas de diversos colores, resguardaban entre sus ramas espinosas y su veneno la fuente de toda esa energía, ahora extenuado de su arrebatador despliegue de poder. Los residuos aun flotaban como escarcha en el aire, lentamente, sin hacer caso de la gravedad.

 _Todo había comenzado ahí._

Lentamente, y con sumo respeto, pidió a las rosas que envolvían ese capullo permiso para verlo, dejándoles en claro quién era él y por qué estaba ahí, los había estado buscando. Ellas recelosas, como siempre, se negaron a la primera, y si bien no lo atacaron con su veneno, intensificaron la neblina rosácea que las envolvía, asegurándose como únicas y verdaderas protectoras de su joven guardián.

Shion estaba acostumbrado a su mezquindad, sabia cuan orgullosas y tercas podían llegar a ser, como prueba de su advertencia estaba los cuerpos regados despojados ya de las almas que ellas habían absorbido para hacerse fuertes.

A las rosas no les tenía miedo, pero si quería llegar al centro de todo esto debía hacerlo con mano blanda. Cerrando sus ojos encendió su cosmos, desplegándolo pacíficamente con su eterno brillo dorado, deseaba darles a entender sus intenciones sin imponerse como el soberano líder del Santuario, si no presentándose por primera vez ante él como su guía.

Y como debía ser, la energía fluyo.

Sus cosmos se entrelazaron, conectándose, analizándose el uno al otro mediante su antiquísimo leguaje. Cuando el cosmos se manifestaba las palabras sobraban, no existía la limitante del lenguaje.

El choque de las ondas de luz al colisionar produjo un espectro luminoso que lo inundo todo, era como si en aquella cámara se hubiese echo de día. Luz limpia y branca lo bañaba todo, bailando en el ambiente hasta alcanzar su máxima intensidad.

Luego las titilantes partículas residuales que flotaban en la estancia se paralizaron, como los átomos de la materia en estado sólido. Antes de siquiera poder analizar lo que sucedería, todo voló en una violenta ráfaga de energía, centrifugándose en un vórtice a su alrededor, rápido y potente, casi abrazador. Con la misma violencia que se había creado, chocó contra el capullo de rosas que lo absorbió todo para no dejar tras de sí nada más que una profunda y silenciosa oscuridad.

 _En penumbras otra vez._

Fue entonces cuando las ramas que conformaban aquella enredadera comenzaron a retorcerse, empujándose entre sí, haciéndose a un lado. Dejando libre el espacio para ver el tesoro que con celo resguardaba.

Un brillante azul turquesa le saludo como primera visión de lo que tenía en frente, era hilarante, una tonalidad tan única, quizá solamente comparable a la espuma marina que le diese vida a la hermana de Athena, la eterna Diosa de la belleza. Tal vez fuese en honor a ella, o quizá fuera una amarga broma de mal gusto como parte del juego de los Olímpicos.

La infantil cabecita de la que brotaban aquellas enruladas hebras color mar, hasta ahora gacha, se levantó lentamente, irguiéndose apartemente más por la fuerza de la curiosidad que de voluntad. Unos inmensos orbes aguamarina le miraron directamente y sin titubeo con un empañado resplandor, estaba exhausto. Los ojos eran las ventanas del alma y aquellas perlas lo conducían a una profundidad abismal. Por su color no sabía si se estaba perdiendo en el inmenso cielo o el ancho mar, pero dentro de ellos, más allá de su resplandor propio y su inexplicable belleza sobrenatural, se encontraba una infinita desolación.

Su rostro entero era el epítome de la perfección, ese mito forjado sobre las bases de la belleza física que se alzase sobre la simetría y la armonía para el deguste de la visión ¿realmente existiría algo así? Frente a él ahora mismo encontraba el defecto que rompería por completo esa regla para rehacerla a su conveniencia; un pequeño puntito oscuro y redondo se encontraba en su mejilla superior izquierda, por debajo del ojo, el mismo lunar que lo marcase en su vida anterior.

Los rasgos de ese pequeño rostro, aunque resultasen impactantes, no eran de sorpresa para él. Se sentía más como un reencuentro que un hallazgo; ese cabello, esa mirada, ese semblante… ya los conocía, habían pasado más de doscientos años desde la última vez que una tristeza semejante le saludase a la cara. Aun contando con tantas experiencias, tatas desgracias presenciadas y vidas por él mismo en este largo tiempo, era abrumador ver reencarnar una vez más en ese joven cuerpo la carga de la sangre que debía soportar piscis.

Era tal y como decían las antiguas escrituras, tal y como él recordaba que debía ser… _la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra._

Ni siquiera la oscuridad podría ocultar con su negra mano el resplandor propio que emitía la sola visión de aquella criatura enviada por la Diosa. Maldita o bendecida, difícil era deducir, pero allí estaba, con vida, por encima de todas las que había absorbido.

Ese niño que parecía un ángel, resguardado en el capullo de rosas envenenadas que lo rodeaba no era más que una pieza enviada por los Dioses y conducida gracias a las estrellas directamente a sus manos para pasar a formar parte de la colección que conformaría su nueva orden dorada, las armas definitivas de Athena creadas para la batalla y alzarse con la victoria.

Si algo había aprendido Shion en los siglos que había estado a la cabeza de todo, es que no era el rango ni el poder del cosmos lo que te hacia ser quien eras, eran las rupturas del corazón, mientras más grande, mejor.

Lo reconoció en ese rosto que tenía en frente, a futuro, una eficaz arma mortal. Ya lo había visto una vez, no tenía por qué ahora ser diferente. Ese niño roto y de cara triste ya tenía sembrada en su corazón la semilla de la tragedia, dependía de él que germinase apropiadamente.

Con ese objetivo había ido por él.

* * *

 **Alrisha* estrella sobresaliente de la constelación de piscis.**

 **Este fic esta escrito con todo el cariño que le guardo a mi personaje favorito de la serie por los siglos de los siglos, amén, mi querido Afrodiva de Piscis. No uno, si no quizá el caballero dorado mas maltratado por Toei y el ingrato de Kurumada desde siempre.** **Con esta corta historia, planeada para tres o cuatro capítulos, pretendo darle un sentido a su naturaleza orgullosa y cruel a partir de la vieja confiable; su pasado.**

 **Espero que alguien por ahí la disfrute tanto como yo escribiéndola.**

 _ ***~Alhaja~***_


	2. INFORME DEL PATRIARCA

_**Afrodita: El nacimiento de una Rosa Sangrienta.**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 1 de marzo del 2019**_

* * *

 **INFORME DEL PATRIARCA**

Fui yo mismo quien se dirigió a buscarlo, era la misión que la estrellas me concedieron la misma noche que brillaron a través de mi ventana, cinco años después del despertar de la sagrada constelación de piscis. Fue en Suecia, en un desolado paraje nevado al norte de Laponia, donde encontré al niño elegido.

Cuanto me apena no haber llegado antes.

El niño Andréi Älvestam nació hijo de Björn Johan Zelmerlöw y su Amante Agnes Älvestam. Según la investigación, el padre era la cabeza de una alta mafia de alcance internacional operativa bajo la fachada de sus empresas en el área farmacéutica, asociada también a otras sub áreas. Su madre, una vedette muy conocida a finales de la década de los 50 en Suecia, fue la amante del hombre por un prolongado periodo de tiempo, estimado entre seis u ocho años, pero nunca su pareja oficial.

Una muy exhaustiva investigación desarrollada mediante el soborno de contactos relacionados en el medio, exempleados y compañeros cercanos de sus más antiguos empleos, indicaron que gracias a su relación con Björn Zelmerlöw, la carrera de la mujer se impulsó, y del cabaret saltó a las revistas, fue una reconocida imagen pública e incluso incursiono en el mundo de la música. La relevancia de esto radica en que de aquellos años de fama no queda nada, ni registros oficiales, ni evidencia tangible de ningún tipo de vínculo entre ellos ni con la mafia europea.

Por mucha limpieza de datos que se intentaron desaparecer, entre los poco informantes corrían los mismos rumores. Al parecer, la mujer Agnes Älvestam, después de una larga racha de fama y reconocimiento público, y ya profundamente asociada a mafias poderosas, para inicios de los 60 desapareció. Ni siquiera se encontró registro de la denuncia de desaparición a la policía, simplemente no fue vista nunca más y nadie volvió a hablar sobre ella.

La otra red de contactos, pertenecientes al mundo del mercado negro, entre la recopilación de sus datos nos dan a deducir que, para el momento de su desaparición, Agnes finalizó su relación con Björn en malos términos, hecho ocurrido hace exactamente 6 años, tiempo en el cual debía estar embarazada del chico.

Fue en ese periodo de tiempo que Agnes pasó a formar parte de _la sociedad_.

No queda evidencia oficial que lo demuestre, pero según parece, la mujer fue raptada después de que se separara de aquel hombre bajo circunstancias desconocidas. Igualmente desconozco si lo hizo con conocimiento de su embarazo o no.

Lo claro es que al perder su protección cayó inmediatamente en manos de aquellas personas. La gente que la secuestro la mantuvo prisionera durante años, esclavizada y sodomizada. Desapareció de los registros como una ciudadana libre y con derechos y paso a convertirse en una adquisición.

Al niño le otorgaron el mismo destino, lo mantuvieron en cautiverio, entrenado para la exhibición y el disfrute de hombres y mujeres, todo el que estuviese después a pagar altas sumas de dinero podía acceder al él, estaba catalogado como una pieza de lujo y el más costoso de todos los servicios que se ofrecías en aquel lugar.

Esta información la obtuve de diversos documentos que rescaté de las oficinas de la mansión a la que accedí aquel día. Este lugar era denominado como _La Sociedad Juliette_. Desconozco cualquier otro dato que no haya sido registrado en papel, para cuando llegue no quedo ni un solo habitante al que sacarle información, todos estaban muertos.

El cosmos del niño despertó en un súbito ataque de violencia y las mortíferas Rosas Demoniacas germinaron, absorbiendo la vida de toda alma que estuviese al alcance de su veneno. De este incidente han trascurrido ocho días, en los que me he dedicado a intentar recaudar más datos y organizarlos con los que encontré esa noche.

El nombre del niño no procede del registro civil nacional de Suecia, sino de la base de datos que archivaba la cantidad de catorce mil _ejemplares_ , término con el cual se referían a las personas que tratarían como mercancía. A cada ejemplar se le asignaba un destino diferente según sus cualidades, todas evaluadas en aquella mansión.

Su función: base central de tratamiento, cuidado y adiestramiento de _mascotas._ Centro de reuniones de altos cargos de mafias mundiales, mercaderes negros, políticos influyentes y toda clase de personalidad acaudalada que formase parte de la exclusiva sociedad.

Hasta ahora, el nombre de _La Sociedad Juliette_ no lo he podido encontrar asociado en ningún otro registro, su operatividad se ha mantenido cuidadosamente en el anonimato, por lo que me es imposible dar con organizaciones o altos cargos implicados fuera de los que ya murieron. Todos los miembros de sus listas de contribuyentes y asociados eran alias o nombres no registrados en ninguna base legal. De los registros internos, para aquella noche, encontré la cantidad de 236 empleados de la mansión, entre administración, mantenimiento y seguridad, un total de 720 _ejemplares_ , y 1348 miembros asociados.

Del elegido aun no tengo nada, incluso hasta la fecha es difícil indagar en la mente de pequeño, está completamente bloqueada. Según los documentos que rescate, el niño había demostrado una agudeza mental inmensamente superior para su edad, como es natural entre los aprendices a dorado nacidos bajo una constelación zodiacal.

En su informe de registro personal se encontraban sus progresos e instrucciones. Apenas y aprendió a hablar, desarrolló la habilidad de comprender e imitar diversos idiomas, al igual que leerlos y escribirlos. Desarrolló rápidamente un gran oído que se instruyó en tocar algunos instrumentos y básicamente, al ser capaz de llevar acabo casi cualquier tarea didáctica que se le impusiera. Se le educó en manejo de modales refinados, canto de odas, recitación de poesía y diversas actividades de interés intelectual, debido a que eran las de mayor interés para los _miembros_. Todo su proceso de adiestramiento se realizaba en función de actividades a fines para el gusto de los asociados.

Y eso sin mencionar las habilidades sexuales con las que entrenaron al chico, inculcadas con la misma perfección que las demás, en los reportes rescatados son descritas con detallada minuciosidad, refiriéndose al chico como _la flor de la sociedad._

…..

Shion tuvo que tomarse una pausa de varios minutos y levantarse de su asiento para tomar aire y evitar que las lágrimas que empozaban sus ojos, cayeran sobre el papel en el que intentaba registrar de la manera más fría posible los horribles descubrimientos que había hallado en aquella maldita mansión del horror.

Él era un hombre cabal, de actitud fría y cabeza despejada, así se había acostumbrado a ser desde hacía muchísimos años como Patriarca del Santuario, donde la tragedia precedía a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes. Pero incluso hoy, mientras sujetaba con manos temblorosas su taza de té verde, evocar los recuerdos de aquella noche le resultaba abrumador, aquello simplemente había sido demasiado.

Ese pobre niño, tan listo y tan pequeño, una estrella dorada destinada a brillar, estaba rota, completamente rota y era su culpa. No lo había podido salvarlo de aquel espantoso lugar hasta que fue demasiado tarde, él mismo se había liberado y al más alto precio… el de la sangre.

Desde su nacimiento había sido confinado a la esclavitud de la perversión en manos de los más despreciables y ruines seres humanos. Aquellos por los que incluso el mismo dudaba en defender la causa de su Diosa.

Al apenas poner un pie en aquella mansión todo en su cuerpo fue sacudido por una poderosa sensación de rechazo, su cuerpo se lo dijo, su cosmos, su esencia… todos sus sentidos lo alertaron, aquel sitio estaba condenado mucho antes que él llegara ahí. Las Rosas Demoniacas habían dicho la verdad, ellas habían hecho el favor de purificarlo todo con la benevolencia de su fragancia a muerte… un castigo demasiado dulce.

A medida que avanzaban a cada paso por los pasillos y recordaba la sangre que decoraba el lugar, a juego con las rosas, descubrió como ese pequeño no fue la única víctima, había muchos otros niños en la mansión, mujeres, muchachos jóvenes… todos compartían las características de poseer una belleza llamativa en diversidad de presentaciones, _para satisfacer las demandas de sus miembros._

Era un maldito negocio de trata blanca y todos habían pagado el mismo precio, juntos por pecadores.

La madre de la criatura había sido también víctima de esa gente por años. Es difícil precisarlo, sin registros congruentes, ningún sobreviviente a quien sacarle información ni la posibilidad de identificar un cuerpo, pero sospechaba que ella había muerto hacía tiempo ya. O al menos, de no ser así, la mantenían lejos del niño, seguramente él desconocía su existencia… ajeno de todo contacto fraternal, lejano al conocimiento de la bondad, amor, incluso empatía, ¿Qué mal abundaría el alma de aquel pequeño?

Desde ese día, no había vuelto a hacer intento por comunicarse y ni una sola vez abrió la boca para articular palabra alguna. Su mente estaba completamente bloqueada y Shion aún no se atrevía a forzarlo, temiendo desquebrajar lo que quedaba de la conciencia del pequeño.

Era muy listo, eso lo sabía, tanto por los registros, como por experiencia, los niños dorados están en un nivel muy superior de un humano promedio, pero ¿Qué podría saber esa criatura realmente? ¿Sabría diferenciar un golpe de una caricia? Un ser que desde su llegada al mundo no había sido tratado más que como un objeto.

Seguramente también lo veía a él como a uno más de los despreciables seres que lo abusaban, por eso había intentado asesinarlo… varias veces.

No estaba preparado para los días duros que enfrentaría desde que lo trajo al Santuario aquella noche. Ordenó a las doncellas acondicionar una habitación en el templo principal como medida provisional mientras decidía que hacer con él. No le pareció apropiado arrojarlo nada más llegar al campamento de aprendices en la arena ni dejarlo solo en el templo de piscis, sería demasiado brusco. Prefería mantenerlo bajo su atenta mirada entre tanto culminaba su informe y encontraba un maestro apropiado.

Con lo que no contaba es que al niño le fuera tan difícil confiar en él. No solo se negó rotundamente a cualquier intento de comunicación existente, sino que se negaba aceptar cualquier clase de ayuda que se le ofreciese.

Las doncellas llegaron hasta su oficina aterrorizadas después de intentar cumplir la orden que les había encomendado de bañarlo, vestirlo y alimentarlo debidamente antes de guiarlo a la que sería su nueva habitación. Aseguraron que, al intentar retirarle aquel blusón blanco, la única pieza que vestía, para conducirlo al baño, rosas rojas florecieron en un parpadear de enredaderas salidas de las manos del chico y que luego las atacaron a una velocidad impresionante. Tuvieron que salir huyendo de aquella cámara antes de que las matase.

El evento se repitió otras dos veces antes de descartar la intervención de las doncellas a fin de evitarles un daño mayor. El pequeño niño era realmente peligroso, su cosmos era poderoso y no sabía controlarlo. Las rosas no ayudaban, ellas en su cruel naturaleza, no hacían otra cosa más que intentar protegerlo, pero si era él entonces quien se acercaba las consecuencias serían menores, sabia defenderse y las rosas lo reconocían, aunque los avances fueran igual de lentos.

El chiquillo se encontraba en cero, no hablaba, no daba señales de escuchar o entender nada de lo que se le decía, se negaba a probar bocado de lo que sea que se le ofrecía y ni siquiera se movía de donde se le dejaba.

En vista de su negativa a cualquier estimulo, Shion lo condujo tal y como había llegado la noche pasada a su nuevo cuarto, fue imposible quitarle la prenda que vestía, y más imposible aun intentar darle un baño, aun sus manos estaban salpicadas de sangre, también sus piernas y sus pies. Shion decidió dejarlo tranquilo y guiarlo hasta la cama para que descansara, pero también se negó, clavado en el suelo como una asta.

Intento comprenderlo, a ese niño no le seria grato ningún recuerdo vinculado a una cama, vinculado a tratarlo bien, vinculado a quitarle la ropa… El pequeño necesitaba espacio, lo sabía. También sabía que necesitaría ganarse su confianza si quería que sus rosas dejaran de ser una amenaza para el resto de los habitantes del Santuario. Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de convertirse también en blanco de la furia de las rosas.

Al tercer día de su llegada salió de su cámara privada en busca del pequeño niño, pero no lo encontró en la habitación que lo había dejado, se alarmó al instante, sí, pero emprendió el paso escalinata abajo, seguro de donde lo conseguiría.

Su sospecha fue acertada y estaba justo donde lo imaginó, en el centro de la sala principal de la casa de piscis. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobre sus piernas, sus manos en su regazo sujetaban una rosa blanca en la que se perdía absorta su mirada aguamarina. Aun vestía ese sucio camisón manchado de sangre. Su espumosa cabellera cubría su infantil rostro, pero el pequeño ya sabía que él estaba allí, la alteración de su cosmos se lo dijo.

Fue entonces cuando muy suavemente su dulce y joven voz comenzó a susurrar al viento murmullos ininteligibles para cualquier oído humano, como cánticos que nadie debía escuchar. _Era el lenguaje de las flores._ Rosas letales germinaban por doquier, invocadas por la lengua del niño, y una densa bruma de aire tóxico lo rodeo como un torbellino.

Las rosas una vez despiertas se habían impuesto la tarea de protegerlo a como dé lugar, aunque ya no estuviera en peligro realmente, él pequeño lo ignoraba, sentía que todo lo que se le acercaba era para hacerle daño y por eso llamaba a las rosas, inocente de su verdadera peligrosidad. Buscaría refugio en ellas hasta que ya no le quedaran fuerzas.

En más de una ocasión tuvo que emprender la retirada a gran velocidad de donde el niño se había decidido plantar como una flor en la tierra antes de ser atravesado por una rosa piraña, estaba seguro de que aún no sabían lo que eran ni lo que hacían, no del todo, por eso quedaba inconsciente la mayoría de las veces, agotado ya de exprimir su cosmos. Tomó tiempo antes de que las rosas dejaran de arañarle la piel cada vez que se acercaba, pero valió la pena.

Pudo poner al chiquillo de pie y conducirlo a los altos jardines para que los conociera, le vendría bien admirar una vegetación que no fuese de naturaleza venenosa y así, quizá con un poco de suerte, conseguiría que comiera algo directamente de los árboles.

La idea, tal y como esperaba, fue exitosa. Consiguió que comiera, que caminara, que diera indicios de entender algo de lo que se le decía he incluso que tomara un baño en las aguas del manantial. Era su quinto día en la tierra de Athena cuando al fin libero de su cuerpo las manchas de la sangre que lo bañaban, de lo que no lo liberaría jamás seria de las marcas que esas manchas habían dejado bajo su piel.

Al sexto día, el pequeño se escabullo de la vigilancia sobre él y abandono la abundancia de flores y frutos en los altos jardines para internarse en lo profundo del jardín rojo real, allá donde nadie lo podía alcanzar, ni siquiera el Patriarca. Nadie podía internarse en el mar rojo y pretender salir con vida de allí. Shion simplemente lo dejo estar.

Ese niño tan listo, tenía un gran nudo atando su razón y solo había una manera de liberar su mente si quería seguir adelante, solo las rosas en su más puro estado lo ayudarían.

Desde el inicio de la escalinata frente al imponente Templo Patriarcal, Shion se quedó muy quieto dedicado a admirar largamente al pequeño, tumbado en el centro de jardín no se veía más que un puntito turquesa entre la marea roja. De allá a lo lejos, con el soplar del viento llegaban hasta sus agudísimos oídos los murmullos que brotaban de la boca del pequeño pisciano.

Él y las rosas conversaban ¿de qué? Era un misterio… siendo de las rosas demoníacas reales esperaría cualquier cosa, ellas eras criaturas de naturaleza cruel, pero no podía juzgar que con ella fuera con lo único que se llevara bien un pequeño que al igual que las rosas, germinó en un jardín venenoso.

Pero nada lo prepararía para cuando al octavo día, tras salir al fin de las entrañas del jardín, con aun unos cuantos pétalos de rosas pegados al cuerpo y enredados en el cabello. Lo llamo por su nombre, el nombre que consiguió en los registros de la Mansión.

- _Andréi._

Él lo miraría directamente a los ojos y le diría con un poderoso acento sueco, contrastante con su dulce voz infantil.

 _-Afrodita._

Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra… y fue para contradecir su propio nombre.

En ese momento Shion asistió y decidió emprender marcha a su cámara privada para encerrarse allí y terminar de declarar su informe de una buena vez, ya era hora, lo que en ese momento no sabía es que esa sería la primera y última palabra que le dirigiría en meses y el único nombre al cual respondería el chico en lo que le quedara de vida.

* * *

 _ **Más de un año después (y mil circunstancias diferentes), la inspiración me asalta nuevamente para seguir escribiendo la historia que quiero contar de mi adorado Afrodita. Espero que alguien pueda leerlo y disfrutarlo.**_

 _ ***~Alhaja~***_


End file.
